The Office
The Office is the main location and never appears on the monitor in the whole series. Whenever a player starts, their location is always in the office. Appearance The office wall is made of wooden, and have grey floor. There's a poster next to the left door controller, about a layout of Mordecai, SpongeBob and Patrick from left to right. Also, if the player clicks on SpongeBob in the poster, there's a honking sound as result. In the middle of the room, there's a green desk carrying a soda cup. Animatronics Appearance All animatronics appears here. For the main game's goal, the player must keep the animatronics away from the office because the animatronics came here to attack the player. Animatronics' abilities SpongeBob and Mordecai SpongeBob and Mordecai both approach from the left door, and they can sometimes appear in the door in a same time. When the lights are activated, SpongeBob can be seen to be more right to the door, while Mordecai is more to the left. They won't came in the office unless the monitor is lowered after they are at the doors. If the monitor is lowered, they will scream in the player's face, resulting death. Patrick Unlike any animatronics, Patrick has an ability to disable the lights and doors when he is outside the right door for too long(maybe 10 seconds). Like Mordecai and SpongeBob, after disabling the doors and lights, he can come in the office after the monitor was lowered when he is outside. Rigby Unlike others, Rigby can be triggered to attack. But he is the only animatronic that screams the player when he is near the left door. This can assume that he is possibly a good guy. Because, he never screams in the player's face, his mouth never shakes along with the background. Also, the monitors was seen on when he attack. Piglet Piglet is the main antagonist, and only attacks after Wednesday. His attack is seem to be a mixed up with all the animatronics' screams. First of all, like Rigby, he doesn't have an appearance in the office blind spot. Also, he screams in the players' face. Like Mordecai, he does have an ability to sneak in. The only ability that he only has while the others don't, is that he can scream in the player's face randomly after he had snuck in the office. Piglet has another ability, is that when the power was fully drained, his face covered in darkness can be seen constantly flashing at the left door, playing the Toreador March song, and can be cut off randomly instead of playing the whole music. Like George says, Piglet only comes active in the dark, this can assume the best reason for why Piglet can feature by the time the power ran out. Also, unlike others, Piglet has two jumpscares, one is from the right door for his standard attack, another is the left door when the power is out. Golden Piglet Golden Piglet is one of the top 10 WTF moments, because there were so many reasons. Here is some reasons: *Golden Piglet has the least appearance in the whole series. **Also, People may not see him yet. *Golden Piglet can appear in the office even the doors was closed. *He can crash the player's game when he attacks. *People don't know he can be summoned when spotting his poster in the Hallway. *He can bring Hallucinations. *He laughs very differently. Also, setting up and lowering the monitor will sure make him go away. George's call When George calls the player, the phone is nowhere to be found in the office, even if brightened. George's call be muted if the player is not in the mood anyway. Category:Locations Category:FNaP